Una Sorpresa Navideña
by kia-kuchiki
Summary: Lo que una simple búsqueda para un regalo navideño se puede cumplir en una gran odisea, esto es lo que pasara Yumichika para celebrar por primera vez la navidad con sus compañeros en el escuadrón once. Además de una inesperada sorpresa para él.


**Una Sorpresa Navideña**

 **Sumary** **: Lo que una simple búsqueda para un regalo navideño se puede cumplir en una gran odisea, esto es lo que pasara Yumichika para celebrar por primera vez la navidad con sus compañeros en el escuadrón once. Además de una inesperada sorpresa para él.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino del su creador Tite Kubo, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.**

 **Desafío navideño "Mis fics Ichiruki"**

 **Bueno, como verán estoy participando en un reto de navidad lo cual es escribir un one shot sobre el personaje y la situación que nos haya tocado xD Si tal vez suena algo loco, pero esta divertido xDD  
**

 **A mí me toco Yumichika y esta historia es sobre él y un par de situaciones de las cuales ustedes se darán cuenta en cuanto vayan leyendo ^^**

 **Espero la historia les guste y si no, no me maten x3 Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en esta historia y espero satisfaga su lectura, nos leemos abajo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran vísperas de la Navidad, tiempo de paz y de compartir con tus seres más preciados, tiempo de dar y recibir, tiempo de armonía y felicidad, o al menos es lo que se decía en esta tan querida época del año y esto era lo que se estaba por celebrar en la Sociedad de Almas.

Shinigamis por aquí y por allá en búsqueda del regalo perfecto para aquellos a quienes apreciaban y esto no era la excepción para nuestro protagonista.

Aquella mañana de Navidad había salido en horas tempranas en búsqueda de algunos regalos para aquellos que apreciaba. Cabe resaltar que en todo su escuadrón había sido el único con la brillante idea de hacer una gran celebración en las instalaciones.

Por una parte no le importaba que su propio capitán lo haya mandado al demonio diciéndole que era una gran estupidez y que ese tipo de celebraciones solo eran para los seres débiles. Que su "queridísima" teniente no le haya prestado alguna, poca o nada atención a su idea por estar pensando en cómo robarle los dulces al capitán del Sexto Escuadrón o que a su más cercano amigo, Ikkaku le haya dicho al igual que su capitán, que aquello también era estúpido y que preferiría medir fuerzas con alguien como Ichigo o en este caso al más cercano, al teniente de la sexta división.

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de shinigamis por doquiera que mirabas comprando, riendo, comiendo o compartiendo con sus amigos. Las tiendas de aquel lugar en el sereitei eran únicamente para aquellos que allí habitaban y por tal eran exclusivas.

Yumichika iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, nombrando en su mente cuantos regalos y que iba a regalarle a cada quien, que no se dio cuenta que algunos pasos delante de él estaban los tenientes del tercer, séptimo y noveno escuadrón platicando muy amenamente sobre que harían los días próximos o que comerían al llegar al lugar al que siempre habituaban, cuando se detuvieron al observar a un Yumishika ensimismado en sus pensamientos y que los pasaba de largo hasta que Hisagi lo llamo.

—Hey ¿Yumishika porque tan deprisa? — Cosa que el aludido al escuchar su nombre se detuvo abruptamente casi chocando con otros shinigamis caminando a su alrededor.

—¡Oh! Pero si son ustedes. — _No tengo tiempo para esto._ Pensaba. —Llevo un poco de prisa, nada de suma importancia. — No quería que lo retrasasen ya que si se para a platicar con aquellos tenientes luego no le daría tiempo para terminar todas sus compras.

—Porque no vienes con nosotros y comemos y bebemos algo. — Menciono Iba que siempre estaba dispuesto a emborracharse y emborrachar a aquel que siempre lo acompañaba sin importa el que.

—No es necesario, no tengo hambre. Nos vemos luego. —Iba a alejarse pero entonces Iba le hizo la invitación de nuevo, cosa que a Yumichika lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

¿Porque aquellos seres que no eran para nada "hermosos" como lo era él lo invitaban a un lugar de puros hombres sucios y malolientes como él los veía? Era demasiado inclusive para su gran hermosura, así que declino de nuevo la oferta y se alejó de aquellos tres con pasos decididos y sin mirar atrás.

Entre más caminaba iba deslumbrando mejor su opciones de compras hasta que llego a cierta tienda de dulces. Sabía que en aquel lugar vendían los dulces más finos y más deliciosos que podría encontrar. Aquellos que hasta el capitán de la Sexta División solía comprar para que la pequeña revoltosa lo dejase en paz. Y de solo pensar que aquello le gustaría a la mocosa peli rosa que tenía como superior le hacía sonreír divertido ya que sabía que, sin darse cuenta su capitán la tenía demasiado mimada satisfaciendo todos los gustos de Yachiru.

 **oOo**

Tiempo después salió de la tienda de dulces con algunas de esas delicias en las manos, pensaba cual sería la mejor opción ahora ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para las celebraciones pero no se esperó otra interrupción en su aventura ya a algunos pasos de donde estaba escucho los ruegos y suplicas de alguien que bien conocía.

—¡Taicho! Por favor no sea malo y déjeme ir a bebe. — veía como Rangiku Matsumoto hacia pucheros frente a su pequeño capitán.

—Ya te dije que no Matsumoto. Te dije que tenías que terminar el paleo que te deje esta mañana y no has hecho nada. — El pequeño capitán estaba que hechaba chispas de lo enojado que se encontraba, al perecer su teniente siempre se salía con la suya y no hacia su trabajo.

—Pero taicho, son vísperas de la navidad y nadie debería estar trabajando. — Volvió hacer puchero.

—¡Ya dije que no! Y es mi última palabra.

—¡Pero taicho!

Yumichika se acercó a ellos divertido porque siempre se podía ver discutir a aquellos dos por casi lo mismo donde sea que se encontrases, siempre y cuando el pequeño capitán atrapase a Matsumoto a tiempo. Así que los saludo cortésmente.

. —Capitán Hitsugaya, Matsumoto-san.

—Hey Yumichika. — Saludo Matsumoto, mientras que el pequeño capitán solo asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

En ese momento al ver a Yumichika, a Matsumoto se le vino una idea a la cabeza, usaría a aquel chico para poder zafarse de su capitán y por fin poder irse a beber con los demás. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—Hey Yumichika. ¿No crees que es un hermoso día como para estar enserada en un escuadrón haciendo el papeleo? —sonrió suplicante. — Ya que al parecer mi taicho no piensa lo mismo y es un tirano y me quiere mantener todo el día con los ojos en los papeles, si eso lo puedo hacer otro día.

Yumichika iba a contestar pero vio que a Hitsugaya le salto una vena en la frente de la exasperación. —Eso papeles estuvieran listos desde hace días, si tan solo no te fueras de juerga cada vez que se te plazca en lugar de hacer tu trabajo.

—¡Pero taicho! Eso es demasiado aburrido y con los chicos me desestreso de todo el trabajo que usted me da. ¿No es así Yumichika? — el aludido se dio cuenta de que aquello no era su asunto y que mejor se daba prisa. Además ya sabía de sobra que Matsumoto siempre hacia lo que se le pegaba la gana y sacaba de sus casillas a su capitán.

Así que sonrió nervioso e iba a contestar cuando Matsumoto vio esa su oportunidad de escapar y se movió sigilosamente sin que su capitán se diera cuenta, así que señalo por el lugar donde aquella sinvergüenza se había ido y le aviso al que tenía enfrente:

—Creo que se ha ido.

Con aquellas palabras Hitsugaya entendió hecha una furia, saliendo detrás de aquella mujer que tantas molestias le daba.

—¡Matsumoto regresa aquí! ¡Cuando te atrape ya verás!

Sonrió divertido, aquellos dos nunca cambiarían y eran divertidos verlos discutir. Matsumoto se comportaba como una niñita mimada y él por su pequeño tamaño era temido por muchos. Sonrió de nuevo y se encamino a su siguiente compra.

 **oOo**

Así paso la gran parte de su tarde haciendo compras aquí y allá, emocionado por cada cosa que se llevaba consigo. Nuevas fundas para zampakutos para algunos, sandalias ***** nuevas para otros, etc. Y sin olvidarse de su nuevo y hermoso espejo el cual usaría todos los días para verse cuando lo necesitase.

Estaba cerca del lugar principal al cual quería dirigirse para poder comprar el regalo para su capitán cuando al parecer de nueva cuenta alguien quería arruinarle sus comprar porque vio acercarse a su mejor amigo Ikkaku acompañado con el teniente de la sexta división: Abarai Renji.

—Ikkaku, Abarai. —Saludo Yumichika sin mucha emoción.

—Hey. — Fue el único saludo de Renji.

—¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo con todas esas cosas? — vio todas las compras que Yumichika llevaba en las manos.

—Son cosas que he comprado, nada importante. —movió la mano quitándole importancia al asunto. — Por cierto creí que estarían entrenando o algo así. — Alzo una ceja.

—Si lo estuvimos haciendo un buen rato, pero nos cansamos y decidimos ir a beber algo para relajarnos. — fue la respuesta de Ikkaku.

—Si, además…—continuo Renji —Nos enteramos que los demás estarían bebiendo así que pensamos en reunirnos con los demás. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

La sonrisa que le dio el pelirrojo lo irrito, así que frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado.

—No gracias tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. —Y sin esperar contestación de los otros dos, se encamino a terminar sus comprar. Lo que Yumichika no se dio cuenta es que aquellos dos personajes sonrieron complacidos como si estuvieran preparando o planeando algo.

Mientras tanto Yumichika camino unos metros más de donde lo habían detenido la última vez y por fin había encontrado el lugar deseado aquella tienda donde encontraría el regalo perfecto para su capitán, así que sonrió feliz y se dispuso a entrar a aquella tienda para sus compras finales…

 **oOo**

Unas horas después con todos sus regalos en brazos y bien envueltos se encamino de regreso a las instalaciones del onceavo escuadrón. Estaba feliz había encontrado todo lo que buscaba y a un buen precio por ser un cliente habitual a aquellos lugares hasta se encontró otro espejo igual o mejor del que había comprado con anterioridad y mucho más grande y bonito.

Llegado a su escuadrón todo estaba como lo había dejado, solo y completamente aburrido, sin mencionar que no había ninguna luz que le dijera que se encontraba alguien en aquellas instalaciones.

Se encamino a su habitación para planear lo siguiente, la cena y quizás algo para que sus compañeros bebieran. Eso era lo más fácil ya que a pesar de que su capitán era despistado nunca faltaba comida y bebidas en aquel lugar.

Avanzo algunos pasos, pero algo lo detuvo. Algo, un sondo, un ruido o lo que haya sido, de su caminata al interior del escuadrón. Se giró hacia el lugar donde escucho aquello y sin miramientos se dirigió hacia donde sea que se producían aquellos sonidos.

 _¿Qué habrá sido aquello?_ Se preguntó. Pero sin importarle camino y llego al lugar que supuestamente se producían los sonidos, se detuvo unos metro frente a una gran puerta doble. Aquel lugar era uno de los tantos salones donde se reunían los miembros de su escuadrón, ya sea para entrenar o para pasar el rato.

Dudo un momento, pero al fin se decidió en abrir las puertas de aquel lugar, pero no se esperó que todas luces se encendieran y que un grito lo tomara con la guardia baja.

—¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD YUMICHIKA!

Yumichika parpadeo sorprendido y fuera de sí, dejo caer sus comprar ya que no creía lo que veía. Allí se encontraban todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón, su capitán, teniente y otros invitados especiales como: el capitán del décimo escuadrón, su teniente y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

—¿Pero qué…?

No pudo terminar la oración ya que algunos de sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre el para que entrara en aquellas instalaciones.

—¡Feliz Navidad Yumi-chan! — aquella fue su pequeña teniente. —Esta fiesta es para ti.

—¿Pero cómo…? — estaba anonadado, como había pasado todo aquello sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Cómo paso todo esto? — respondió su amigo Ikkaku. Yumichika solo asintió. —Bueno, vimos tus intenciones de hacer algo para el escuadrón, al principio pensamos que era estúpido, pero muchos nos dimos cuenta que los demás escuadrones tenían sus propias celebraciones y pensamos hacer lo mismo y pues…

—Pensamos en darte una sorpresa. — aquel había sido su capitán, que aunque parecía asqueado con la sola idea, también sabía que sería ver algo divertido.

—¡Vaya! Pero yo creí que…

—¿Qué era algo estúpido? Pues bien, si, eso fue lo que pensamos — dijo alguien más y alguien más prosiguió.

— Pero creímos que te gustaría y animaría a nuestro escuadrón. — esa fue la pequeña Yachiru.

—¡Vaya! — dijo de nuevo sin poder creerse todo aquello. —Gracias. —sonrió feliz y agradecido.

—¡Bueno inútiles! —grito Kenpachi —¡A CELEBRAR! Que hay mucho que comer y beber.

Todos rieron divertidos y animados. Empezaron a repartir comida y bebidas y a platicar con sus compañeros, entre risas y bromas la celebración se fue desarrollando sin problema alguno.

Yumichika estaba maravillado, pero sobre todo agradecido con sus compañeros por aquella sorpresa. Agradeció internamente y se acercó a sus compañeros para compartir su experiencias, bromas y sobre todo aquellos regalos que el muy amablemente había adquirido para todos a su alrededor.

 **oOo**

Dicen que la navidad, es una época de paz y amor, de dar y recibir, pero sobre todo de compartir con tus seres queridos por muy poco que sea, tu presencia es lo más importante para tu familia y amigos. Y aquello fue lo que, no solo Yumichika comprendió sino que todo el onceavo escuadrón entendió.

 **¡FIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Algunos puntos en aclarar:**

 ***Las sandalias que todo shinigami utiliza también son llamados waraji que son hechas de paja.**

 ***Hice que aparecieran algunos otros personajes de otros escuadrones porque tengo entendido (según la Bleach wiki xD) Yumichika ha tenido contacto así como misiones con algunos de ellos como el capitán y la teniente del décimo escuadrón y con Renji el cual pertenecía antes al onceavo escuadrón.**

 ***Otra cosa, ya que hace mucho que no escribo y que no público por cierto e.e Espero esta historia no haya salido rara o ridícula, aunque sí creo me salió medio cliché xDD**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia y sino, sean amables conmigo u.u Ya que hace mucho que no público y por tal, hace mucho que no escribo nada propio. Si cometí algún error ortográfico o gramatical háganmelo saber, para sí poder mejorar en el futuro x3**

 **Espero hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y que la hayan pasado muy bien con sus seres querido y que Santa les haya dejado muchos regalos ^^ Me despido de ustedes por ahora y espero nos leamos muy pronto, que la pasen bien y sin más que tengan un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2016! ¡Jane!**


End file.
